


Hidden Under Lock and Key

by kendianna



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Water tribe, living in hiding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendianna/pseuds/kendianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko’s birth was kept a secret; his mother and uncle feared his heart would be corrupted by his father’s evil. But where could an infant Prince be taken, in a world where there were few places left to hide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Under Lock and Key

A tile was all the admission he needed, and when his was recognized he was immediately treated with the greatest reverence. The flower shop stood inconspicuously; so good was the disguise that no one in the village even considered it might have been a front for anything, particularly a secret organization.

However the secret sect, buzzingly active below the surface of the small town, was an organization bound by good will and strong values, based on a dedication to beauty and knowledge. Those who knew of it either trembled in fear at the name, or smiled at the prospect of a safe haven, hidden away from the heart of strife and destruction that was the Fire Nation.

The man entering the back room of the shop couldn’t be called old yet, but he was certainly aging. Remains of black hair swam in a sea of flyaway gray, and though he bore the subtle stance and demeanor of a warrior, the paunch on his belly was much the more noticeable.

All in all he would have been far better at acting as though nothing were out of the ordinary, if the baby he carried hadn’t been wailing so desperately, and the boy he was with hadn’t been complaining so loudly. He tried to shush and comfort the baby, and he gave the boy a look that said ‘Quiet child!’.

As they were escorted through a labyrinth of halls and rooms, a woman approached the man and bowed deeply “Oh Grand Lotus, may I say that it would be my honor to care for the children while you meet with the other great masters?” he smiled at her, gently declining “I’m sorry my dear kind woman, but if I were to be separated from this infant, I would have no further reason for being here, and if I were separated from this boy, I am afraid he would misbehave terribly. Thank you though, for you bounding generosity”, and they again bowed to each other, and he threw he a wink as the boy began to complain again. She beamed at him, thanked him, and then left him to continue following the young man who was his guide.

Eventually, after seeming to have delved underground, and through long stretches of disorienting tunnels, they reached a door carved into the stone of the wall, which bore the mark of a lotus flower. The man’s escort backed away in a bowed position, leaving him to enter at will. Enter he did, and immediately his expression seemed to change as he recognized old friends and colleagues.

He received a nod and a grin from them each and greeted them all by name. They were each great masters of their trade; Jeong Jeong the Firebender, Piandao the Swordsman, Pakku the Waterbender, Bumi the Earthbending King, MacMu-Ling the poet, the Mechanist, Pathik the Guru, Hakoda the Warrior, Wu the Clairvoyant. Had they been in their own homes they would each have been sporting different nationalist colors, but here, as a symbol that their friendships transcended all race and origin, they wore indigo and white.

Their happy reunion was broken when the child began to cry again and the boy began shooting out questions that escalated into the bizarre. The man sent the boy a final warning glance, and he finally quieted. The group all sat, finally together for their meeting, and the man began to speak; “Hello, and thank you all for gathering so swiftly. This is my nephew, Prince Zuko of the Fire nation. As you may know, I have been watching over my brother Ozai for months now, and I see great malice and viciousness in his heart, dark ambition. I thought that he might grow a heart, but he has become like his forefathers; he is cruel and biting like Sozin, and he is merciless like Azulon. Ursa begged me to take Zuko to a safe place where he cannot be corrupted by the greed and rage of his father. The only problem is…I don’t know where to take him…”

At this MacMu-Ling rose, “I could take him in. My school is for girls, but he could be the exception; I would raise him as though he were my own son, and no one would question it,” she sat and there was silence for a moment.

Jeong Jeong rose, “I could take him. I could teach him pure Firebending so that he needn’t know the corruption of hate-fueled rage!” this was mulled over for a moment, but the man spoke up “If our goal were to teach him pure Firebending, I would be the first to volunteer. I would take him to the Sun Warriors, and have him learn from the Dragons. But for now, our only objective is to get him somewhere safe, where he can stay hidden for many years”.

Now Pathik rose, “I would take the child, and raise him as a monk. He will be able to calm himself and keep his inner balance; a difficulty for most Firebenders” there was an approving hum to the small room.

Pakku and Hakoda both rose at the same time, and Hakoda beckoned Pakku to speak first; “I believe that Zuko would make a fine son of the Water Tribes. He may not be surrounded by his natural element like he would be in the Fire Nation, but if they come searching for him, our city is great, and our warriors are excellent. Protecting him would be of no consequence to us,” he bowed and sat.

Hakoda remained standing, “I agree with Master Pakku’s words…mostly. I think that Zuko should be housed in the Southern Water Tribe,” there was a murmur and some apprehensive ‘hmms’, but he continued strongly “now hear me out. I think that, should there be great searches for the Prince, our small southern village is the last place they will think to look. In the earth Kingdom they will first try Omashu and Ba Sing Se. In the Fire Nation they will comb their islands and villages. They will plunder the remains of the Air Temples. But when they think of the Water Tribes, they will first go north. Outside our small congregation of huts, little is known about us ‘savage Southerners’. The world knows that our village is meager, shriveling, weak. In their eyes, there will be no logical reason for us to have taken the child there; it is the one place that wouldn’t be worth the bother for them to even think to search. Which is why it is our best option,” he shrugged sheepishly, embarrassed at his own gusto.

The man glanced at him analytically, “and where will he go in your village Chief Hakoda?” him in question spared not a second of thought, “He can stay with me, General. My wife is expecting our first child very soon, and we plan to then have another. He will have companions to grow up with, friends, allies; a family”.

Finally the man rose, smiling, “I had a feeling that this would happen,” he looked towards the young chief, who was worrying his hair beads. “I have been thoroughly convinced by Hakoda’s persuasive argument, and I trust him when he says that Zuko will have friends and family in the south. Thank you all for your incredibly generous offers, and may I excuse us? We have much to discuss,” He bowed to the group again, ushering the child out of the room, and Hakoda followed him as he left.

Pakku stood too though, and stopped the young chief, glancing at him with what could have been considered a sneer; “You are still wet behind the ears, and you have a large mouth for one so young!” his unruly expression became a smile “but I can tell that you are a wise leader. There haven’t been any Waterbenders in the Southern Tribe for over thirty years, but I have a feeling that that is about to change. If your children turn out the way I think they will, send for me. I will teach them our art,” and his hand rose puling water out of the very air.

Hakoda stood breathless as the air shimmered and vaporized, then liquefied. It wound up frozen in the shape of a penguin, and resting in his hands. Pakku touched his shoulder, “It is a good deed you are doing, young one. Go well”. Hakoda began to bow, and instead Pakku caught his arm in a traditional Water Tribe style grasp of the forearms. They shared a smile, and Hakoda left again to follow the man.

____________

The three settled themselves into a smaller room across the hall. The man extended his arm, “I know that we have met as comrades, but allow me to introduce myself properly; as a friend. I am Iroh, Dragon of the West, Eldest Son of Azulon the Fire Lord, General of the Fire Nation Army. You can just call me Iroh,” Hakoda’s mouth was agape for a moment, “Wow, I knew you were important but…wow…”. Iroh laughed lightly into his sleeve, and removed his small burden from its bundle.

He presented the baby to the chief, “This is Zuko. Allow me to explain his circumstances in a bit more detail. In the Royal Fire Nation family, there has always been a deep underlying admiration of mercilessness, emotionlessness, malice, and conniving logic. My grandfather waited for years for the perfect opportunity to stab his best friend, Avatar Roku, in the back. He waited patiently, scheming and plotting, for the day where his powers would be at their greatest, so that he could destroy the air nomads and take control of the world,” Iroh’s eyes closed, and both the younger man and the boy were astonished to see a single tear fall on each side of his face.

“There is a great propensity for evil that streaks its way through my family like a terrible plague. I myself was not always a doting older man, I was a monster once; brutal and ferocious. But this dark past of mine has allowed me to see that each of us has the ability to change, the ability to harbor both terrible evil, and wondrous good. I have always been good friends with my brother’s wife, Fire Lady Ursa. When she discovered that she was pregnant with Zuko, she immediately came to me for advice, frightened that her husband would turn her child into a puppet through which he could do awful things. She decided not to announce her condition at all, and instead went on a ‘tour of the earth colonies’ for a year. No one knew the truth except her and I, and her closest servant. So now, after a bitter departure from his mother, whom he only met for a few days, here he is; sad, confused, lonesome. I have tried to comfort him but he is so young, only a few weeks, and I haven’t had to care for a child in a long time. It is so sad, I spent several days with Ursa before I left with Zuko. Honestly, I think those were at once the happiest and most sorrowful times of her life. I cannot imagine losing a child-”

The boy at his side interrupted him “Dad he met you and baby Zuko, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Iroh chuckled and rested his arm around the boys shoulders. He glanced up at the bewildered young chief “Hakoda, I am sure you have been confused about this mysterious cyst on my side. This is my beloved son, Lu Ten” the boy butted in again “When dad becomes Fire Lord, I will be Crown Prince!”

Iroh reprimanded him jovially “My son, let’s not boast our position. It could easily be someone else’s,” he glanced down at Zuko, only snuffling quietly now, and his face fell, as did Lu Ten’s. Moving his hand to cover his son’s, he looked back up at Hakoda “I am afraid young man, that I must ask another very painful boon of you…I fear also for the life of my own son in the Fire Nation. The momentous ambition for power has engulfed my brother completely, and I worry that his gross selfishness will know no bounds. Will you…take my son into your village as well? He is only eight now, but he will be a man soon, and will be able to take care of himself then,” Iroh fell to his knees, prostrating himself openly while Lu Ten and Hakoda sat apprehensively.

His groveling was heart wrenching, and the Chief quickly made an end to it, “Please don’t kneel for me. It would be my greatest honor to take your…two sons…into my home and protect them. Know with ease Iroh, that should the time come, I will protect them with my life!” he wasn’t expecting the crushing embrace, and he certainly wasn’t expecting to be let go so soon either, as the man quickly made his way to his son.

Iroh sat on one knee before the boy, who was trying to hold back tears, and rested a hand on his cheek “My son, the heart of my life, don’t worry. You will be safe and happy with Hakoda and his family. And you heard him earlier, they have a son on the way; that will be two little brothers for you to play with. I will visit you every chance that I can, and we will both be content in knowing that the other is alive and safe” they met in a hug that lasted for several moments.

Hakoda was surprised to find tears in his eyes, and he discreetly wiped them away with the back of his hand before taking baby Zuko in one arm and Lu Ten’s hand in his. They all shared a final parting glance, and it was filled with sorrow as father and son waved goodbye to each other. As he led Lu Ten through the caves and back up to the flower shop, there was a heavy stillness in the air; a stagnant pool of anxiety and anguish that was waiting to be broken.

____________

The young man looked down at the boy next to him at the same time as he was looking inquisitively upwards; “Well…son…I’ve never been good at lighting the camp fire, now I don’t have to be!”

For a moment Lu Ten remained deadpanned, and Hakoda feared he’d made an irreversible faux pas. Then the child began to giggle softly, “Your jokes are as bad as-” his face became stone “…you have the same sense of humor as the great General Iroh”. They both sighed for a moment, and then the elder took the initiative.

He knelt next to Lu Ten and placed a hand on his shoulder; “Listen, I know that this must be very difficult for you. I was like a shell for the years that my father was away at war, and I can only tell you that…it’s better to be apart and know that you will see each other again, than to have to leave for ever. It’s alright to miss your father, and he doesn’t have to become some distant figure to you either. It’s good and healthy to remember where you come from, it makes you strong. We will try our hardest to make our house a real home for you. We may have no shared blood and we may come from vastly different parts of the world, but for the time you are with us I will treat you as nothing less than my own son, as will my wife Kya. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, we will be there for you. You don’t have to think of me as your father, because yours is still alive and well, but if you want to you can. Goodness, this isn’t the right place for a conversation like this…” he stood, and began walking, when he felt the boy tug at his sleeve.

Lu Ten’s face was flushed and tear-streaked, but he looked happy “Thank you Hakoda…dad?” they shared a smile, and continued up and out.

________________

They had waited a day to leave, seeing as it was the middle of the night. Deeply resting sleep met them in a small inn on the outskirts of the small town. While Lu Ten snorted away happily in his slumber, Hakoda had lay awake rankled by his brash decision to take not one, but two children into his inexperienced custody. For a moment he hoped that he would make it home in time to witness the birth of his own son, and then he slapped his weary face and glanced towards the squirming bundle next to him.

Sitting up and scooping the delicate young thing into his arms, he felt a strong sense of guilt for the thought he had had moments before. These children were his own sons now too. Reeling at the significance he had overlooked earlier, a tear streaked from the corner of his eye. The children may once have been the issue of the malevolent Fire Lord. They may have once been destined to become part of an evil breed of merciless soldier. That didn’t matter, for regardless of the princely titles they had had in their homeland, they were now Zuko and Lu Ten of the Water Tribe; sons of Hakoda.

With the sun they rose, and with stealth they made their way out of the town on foot. With forlorn faces they left their ostrich horse in the capable hands of the flower shop owner. Although the drudging was slow, and Lu Ten complained greatly, the miles between the town and coast dissipated, and several hours later they were within sight of the proud Water Tribe ship.

On deck was a man hooting and hollering, who appeared to be Hakoda’s age. As they neared, he joyously slid down the rope ladder to greet them, stopping short when he noticed the child crouched behind Hakoda’s legs and the baby nestled into his chief’s arm. With a look of curiosity he stepped forward “Tell me you didn’t…” guiding him towards the cabin with his one free hand, Hakoda sighed “come Bato, I have a confession to make”.

Once they were all settled, Lu Ten still apprehensive of Bato and Bato still doggedly curious about him, the questions began to fly forth from mouths all around. The man and child spoke at the same time “Hakoda, who is this kid?” “Dad, who is this guy?” they glanced at each other hesitantly, and an identical scowl grew on both of their faces, until Bato did a double-take.

He gave Hakoda a frightening eyebrows-skewed interrogation-like stare “Dad? Why did this kid call you dad…Hakoda what is going on? You said we were here so you could go into the town to trade!” a sheepish flush spread into the young man’s face. He scratched the side of his head nervously and tried to stumble out an explanation of the whole meeting that had taken place the day before. However stuttered and mangled his story came out, Bato was thoroughly impressed by it.

Sizing up the boy and baby, he rolled his eyes “So I suppose if they’re your sons, then I’m in the presence of every current member of the Southern Water Tribe Royal Lineage. Shame they couldn’t have ended up filthy peasants like the rest of us…but, I suppose once a prince always a prince” he tossed a jaunty grin towards Lu Ten. Upon the return of a larger and goofier smile the ice was broken between the two, and the foundation for a fast friendship was built.

Early on the next morn, the small band was settled into a course bound for home. While Bato had waited for his friend’s return he hadn’t unpacked very much of the supplies they had brought, so their departure was expeditious. Heading south, the sun was at their port side and the wind blew with them, filling their sails. Lu Ten had stopped complaining quite so terribly, intrigued by the shift of climate he was seeing before his very eyes.

After few days they were going along swimmingly at about 5 kn. Before their eyes, both the landscape and the sea itself had gone from warm tropics, to frigid Antarctic. They headed southwest, passing around Whale Tail Island and the sad ruins of the Southern Air Temple. Bato and Hakoda hung their heads in respect for a moment, and Lu Ten was left confused. The two older men shared a look; it appeared that the Fire Nation youth had a lot of world history to catch up on.

Later that evening they sat below deck, having a difficult conversation over dinner. Hakoda gently rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder “Lu Ten, there is a war going on, and it’s been going on nearly ninety years. After Avatar Roku died, your Great-Grandfather Sozin used the brute force of his army to destroy the Air Nomads. Their temples were destroyed, their people were wiped out, and the new Avatar was killed along with them. That was the real purpose of Sozin’s genocide – to keep the Avatar out of his way so that he could take over. It was horrible, Lu Ten, simply horrible. With their violent and spontaneous attacks, we never knew when they would come to spread their terrors. Our Southern Tribe has been nearly decimated – we’ve dropped in numbers faster in the last generation than we have in the last fivehundred years. All of the Southern Waterbenders have perished, just as all the Airbenders were extinguished…” he stopped when he noticed that tears brimmed in the boy’s eyes.

Bato cut in “listen kid, you don’t have to feel guilty about all of this, you just have to be aware of it. I know it’s hard to take at such a young age, but you need to know what’s going on in the world. Now you do, and I hope you won’t beat yourself up about it”. Smiling, the boy wiped his sleeve across his eyes; he could handle it.

Another day passed, and it found Lu Ten on the deck, laughing his little face off. “Dad-hahaha-dad come look! What are those things?” the man took a look “what?-Oh! You mean those? The big ones are sealturtles, and the littler ones that waddle are otterpenguins”. They laughed together as a small otterpenguin slid on its belly across the ice floe.

Rounding the last bend of the strait, they entered a bay. Hakoda perked up and pointed out across the water “Look son, there is our home. The Southern Water Tribe!” people were running out of igloos and huts to see the return of their chief, waving and shouting happily.

As the boat docked on the modest pier, an old woman walked stiffly out to greet them, parting the crowd. Her features were regal, and her expression seemed pinched. Whoever she was Lu Ten was frightened of her, until she gave him a wrinkly old grin that practically knocked him over in surprise. She looked down at Hakoda with her scary old glare, then smiled at him too “Welcome home, son”.

The largest igloo in the village belonged to the Chief and his family; it was the residence of Hakoda, his wife Kya, his mother-in-law Kanna, and now his two foreign sons Lu Ten and Zuko. What he hadn’t expected to find when he got into his home for the first time in weeks, was a baby, wailing, that looked just like him.

Kanna took Zuko from his arms and took him and Lu Ten back outside. Hakoda rushed to the furs on the floor where Kya was asleep, holding their son.

He gently took the small thing into his arms “My child! I finally get to meet you…but I missed your arrival…” she had woken, and was smiling at him serenely “We hadn’t expected him to come so early, it was just a few days ago”. He placed a hand on her face, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here, but you’ll find out why soon enough. Sleep, darling, sleep…” and she did.

____________

It was a pleasant day in the Southern Water Tribe; the wind blew gently and the snow fell softly, delicately. Under a skin tarp in the center of the village, a small fire blazed. All of the tribesmen eagerly awaited their chief’s speech; he had said that there was important news to be told. The low buzz and murmur was silenced as he came over from out of his igloo with the mysterious boy and infant he arrived with the day before. His wife followed him, carrying another baby. They sat facing the villagers, their faces joyful

“Hello again my people!” Hakoda greeted them cheerfully. He had an incredibly happy grin on his face, and his eyes sparkled with mirth “I would like to introduce you to two former princes of Fire Nation; Lu Ten and baby Zuko. They have been saved from the tyranny and cruelty of their Lord, and are to be raised here as my own sons!” the crowd of villagers cheered, and shouted praises of their chief’s generosity.

He turned to Kya and they each took the child that the other was holding “Another wonderful tiding, my people. Today I have yet another son to introduce you to. Born just a few days ago by my wife Kya, my son SOKKA!” he stood and raised the child high for all to see. Then he motioned Kya and Lu Ten up, and they stood together. Another great burst of enthusiasm rose up from the people, as they shared their obvious approval.

____________

Nearly a thousand miles away, Iroh stood in the center of the Fire Lord’s throne room. He was on his knees, and had a single tear-track down each side of his face. From high above, he heard a choking cough that seemed to cover a sob.

An aging voice croaked down to him weakly, “Tell me more, son, of the fate of my grandchild”. He bowed low to the ground and repeated his story, but in greater detail “Father, we were sailing home from a vacation along the Archipelago. I had wanted Lu Ten to see his country, his people… he fell over the side looking out at something he said he saw in the distance. I tried to save him but the sea was rough and stormy, and he was gone in an instant” he moved from his position low on the floor, but kept his head bowed.

Azulon rose from his seat, and with a wave of his hand created an opening in his wall of fire. He came down the steps to stand by his child, and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. Sighing deeply, he rubbed his own face with his other hand “It is a great loss to us, and to the future of the Nation. We will hold a great festival in his honor, don’t worry son…He will be remembered”. His son nodded, and mumbled thanks.

Moving back up the steps, his father missed the smile on his son’s face, the smile that was as genuine as the tears.

____________

A raucous celebration blasted its way through the Southern Water Tribe; early that day the Chief’s fourth child had been born, a little girl that they had named Katara. He had carried her from his igloo, awe and love plain on his face, for his people to meet. Villagers jumped and shouted, they danced and sang and clapped their friend and leader on the back - they were proud and happy for him.

At the same time, a very solemn festival was being held in honor of the Fire Princess Azula’s first birthday. The Fire Lord and his wife and child were lead through the capital city in a palanquin, so that they might be seen by the commoners. The frightened people bowed and averted their gazes as the majestic chariot entered and left their path, many breathless at having seen their monarch for the first time that year.

The newborn WATER tribe princess hadn’t opened her eyes yet, but they would be blue; like her mother’s eyes were blue, like her father’s eyes were blue, like her Gran-Gran’s eyes were blue, like her brother Sokka’s eyes were blue. Although she didn’t know it yet, Katara had two brothers who didn’t have the blue eyes or dark skin or rich brown hair of her people. Growing up, they would be her strangely ugly big brothers; pale-faced, dark haired, orange-eyed. Different from anyone she would ever meet that was native to her land, but still very much loving members of the family, their odd little mismatched family.

Her counterpart though, The Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, would hold no such tolerances. From her day of birth, she would be seen by only the most noble of Fire Nation personages. Never would she have to meet or even be in the same room with a foreigner, someone who wasn’t Fire Nation. Her only job was to learn her country’s noble bending style, rich history, and calligraphic written language. She would be Fire Lady one day – her father had no desire for other children, they would only get in the way – and thus she would never have to be knowledgeable about any of the barbarian excuses for civilization that resided beyond her country’s borders. Not that she knew that yet, she was still a baby, but it would be groomed into her soon enough.

____________

Several days after his sister’s birth found Lu Ten hopped from foot to foot, as excited as a young boy could be. His father was coming to visit him, and he would be arriving soon! The young boy waited at the pier, and kept a close eye on the horizon; he hadn’t seen his father since their terrible parting almost a year ago.

He let out peals of ringing childish laughter as he saw the modest fire nation ship sail into the harbor. Feet tapped and hands were rung as five and ten and twenty minutes passed by. Then calming hands rested themselves on his shoulders, and he smiled into the eyes of his mom and dad.

At first he had felt that maybe he should just be polite and call them Kya and Hakoda, but he had been reminded that they would be raising him for over a decade until he reached the age of twenty, as was Water Tribe custom. Secretly he hoped to be able to provide for them by that time, in the Fire Nation he would be a man at seventeen, and men provided for their families. Resignedly he sighed; he was still only nine and had plenty of time to get used to calling the two people ‘mom’ and ‘dad’.

As the ship came closer and closer the excitement built in the boy’s chest, and his giddiness grew tenfold as it began to dock. He broke from his parents’ protective hands, and ran recklessly down the pier towards the plump figure he recognized so well. They met in a beautiful embrace, and all that they had planned to say to each other melted away.

Reunited, father and son cried joyfully, bitterly, surprised and elated to finally see the one they had missed so greatly. Breaking away, Lu Ten swept his, then his father’s face clean with his sleeve, and led the man over to the nervous couple. “You remember dad, and this is mom. Mom, this is my father!” he looked in to his father’s eyes “I missed you so much, but…they take really good care of me” his father smiled and bowed low to the two, who smiled and bowed back at him.

Rising, he seemed to stare into their very souls “What can I say to the saviors of my son? And my nephew?…Wait, where is my nephew?” he looked around, from Hakoda to Kya, and then over at the village in the distance.

He was broken from his reverie by the laughter of his child “Zuko is at home with Gran-Gran, and Sokka and Katara!” his eyes widened, and he pulled at his father’s sleeve harder “Dad you have to come meet my siblings!” and he dragged his father away and towards the village.

Kya and Hakoda came into the igloo to find Iroh holding Katara, with Lu Ten sitting by his side and the two one-year-olds leaning against him, having a soft conversation with Kanna. It was the picture of a loving family, even though most of them had never met. They sat and joined the conversation, and talked long into the night.

As it would turn out, Iroh could only stay a few days. He had been sent to view the progress and status of conditions in the South Pole. The Fire Lord had suspicions that there might have been a rebellion still in the bud, being cultivated in the isolation. He suspected the possibility of Southern Waterbenders, although they had been wiped out decades ago.

He had trusted only his eldest son, his highest ranked General, to infiltrate and find the truth for him. Of course, what he didn’t know was that his suspicions were all too accurate, and that his son had never intended to do anything other than betray him.

He sighed into the small child he held in his arms, and looked at her mother “Your child will be a Waterbender, won’t she?” Kya flinched, and then nodded. She shifted in her seat “Although the Southern Waterbenders were extinguished, my mother was a refugee from the north. The strong blood of the Northern Waterbenders runs in Katara’s veins. The day she was born, she bent the tears from her own face. It was subconscious, but proof enough”.

Kanna shot up and began speaking as though hypnotized, besotted by the little girl “I lived amongst master benders in the North, and never did I see such a thing, a child bending on their first day of life, it’s a miracle! This child will be a master bender before she even reaches womanhood” with a satisfied nod, she settled back into her seat.

Hakoda’s jaw dropped, never having heard his mother-in-law speak so passionately, and stared in awe at his daughter. Iroh seemed thoughtful, and he nodded his head “Elder Kanna, was this child’s grandfather of Northern descent as well? Did he perhaps go by the name Pakku?” the old woman gave a fierce nod, to the surprise of everyone but the questioner. So I thought…so I thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to say, but this probably won't ever be continued. Anyone who wants to though is more than welcome to write a sequel or inspired fic.


End file.
